greentexts_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Basileia Rhomaion
Basileia Rhomaion - also known by the names Imperium Romanum and Roman Empire - is a faction founded by Sulphuric_Glue and, partly, SteveOwnsMC123. It is the only openly (non-jokingly) religious faction on the server, being Orthodox Christian. Along with the other factions, it was abolished on 31/03/19 with the restarting of the server. Basileia Rhomaion consists of several islands found north to north-east of the Mainland: * New Constantinople, the capital, which is actually spread out over 3 islands * Prasioussa * Fort Okeanos * Neochios (uninhabited) * Aquilonia (uninhabited) * Modia (uninhabited) The architectural style of Basileia Rhomaion is largely influenced by Roman, Byzantine, Italian Gothic and Italian Renaissance architecture. Etymology Basileia Rhomaion is also known as Imperium Romanum, which both translate to Roman Empire (or, more literally, Empire of the Romans). Basileia Rhomaion is the Koiné Greek form (which is the official name of the faction) and Imperium Romanum is the Latin form. Course of Life Before the reset to 1.12.2, Sulphuric_Glue had plans to recreate Constantinople, which he carried over into the new map. He began construction on New Constantinople on an island north of the mainland, creating the faction of Basileia Rhomaion, which did not amount to much until SteveOwnsMC123 (who lived nearby) joined. When the Spruce-Reich Conflict began to stir, SteveOwnsMC123 left the faction and joined Spruce Gang as he preferred to see them prevail over the Wholesome Reich. Steve did not return to the faction after the conflict was over. On 24/12/18, Sulphuric_Glue went inactive, effectively killing the faction, although it was not disbanded. Leadership Structure When SteveOwnsMC123 was part of the faction, it served as a dual monarchy, with both members having no authority over the other and having their own jurisdictions which they managed. When SteveDoesMC123 left, the faction became a de facto absolute monarchy, as it was just Sulphuric_Glue on his own. On 09/12/2018 the faction was reformed, creating the framework for a much larger faction (despite it still being Sulphuric_Glue on his own). The faction operates off a Senate with the Basileus being an absolute ruler who can interfere with the Senate at any level to solve problems, modelled on the Roman Principate. From order of lowest seniority to highest, the ranks are: * Suffragator - Somebody who is not a member of the faction but has been bestowed with the ability to vote. They cannot run for office without joining the faction. Ex-members who left on good terms and other people the Basileus likes may be Suffragators. Suffragators can only be chosen by the Basileus. * Plebeian - An ordinary citizen who may vote. * Equite - A distinguished citizen who wields two votes. * Quaestor - Appointed by the Basileus or Consul. The first step on the Senatorial ladder. Quaestors have the ability to trade the faction's resources with other factions. * Aedile - Appointed by the Basileus or Consul. On top of the powers of Quaestor, Aediles have the ability to manage Imperial land, such as the entirety of New Constantinople, Fort Okeanos, Modia and other specific areas. * Consul - Elected from amongst the Senators and Equites every Monday. On top of the powers of Quaestor and Aedile, Consuls are able to promote faction members, act as judges in courts of law, lead the faction (unless their decisions are overriden by the Basileus) and manage foreign relations when the Basileus is not present. * Basileus - The "supreme leader" of the faction, who wields absolute power, may veto any Senatorial decision and manages the foreign relations of the faction. However, unless there is an issue, the Basileus is morally obliged to let the Consul run the faction, and he cannot veto a universally agreed decision. Note that a Quaestor, Aedile or Consul can simultaneously be a Plebeian or an Equite (not both) - Plebeian and Equite are degrees of citizenship whereas Quaestor, Aedile and Consul are roles. Members Current Basileus * Sulphuric_Glue (Inactive) Consul * None Aediles * None Quaestors * None Equites * None Plebeians * None Suffragators * None Ex-Members * SteveDoesMC123 Notable Buildings * Hagia Sophia Category:Factions